1. Field of the Invedntion
The present invention generally relates to a bearing protection system and more specifically a protection system for the exposed bearings of an elongated pump shaft for a pump which is immersed in various types of liquids or combined liquids and particulate matter, such as slurries and the like, with the protection system including a chamber enclosing the immersed bearings and being filled with grease to exclude liquids or combined liquids and particulate material from contact with the bearing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,614 discloses a centrifugal pump having an external drive shaft supported from bearing structures and support arrangements connected to a frame. The entire pump and bearing structures may be immersed in the water or other material being pumped. This patent also discloses a dual suction inlet for the centrifugal pump with the pump shaft extending to both sides of the pump housing and rotatably supported on both sides of the housing. As can be appreciated, these bearings, when immersed in water, such as an irrigation pond, ditch, or the like, or when immersed in a settling pond or in other areas which contain pumpable liquid or liquid combined with particulate material will be subjected to rather rapid deterioration and wear of the bearing structures, thus requiring repair or replacement. While various types of bearing structures have been provided for pump shafts of this type, there still remains a problem of bearings used in this manner having a relatively short life expectancy.